character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
K.O. (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
K.O.= |-|T.K.O.= |-|P.K.O.= Summary K.O. (sometimes just written as KO) is the main protagonist in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes series. He fights those of Boxmore, with Radicles and Enid. His employer is Mr. Gar, the owner of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. K.O. is an eager young boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud. K.O. is willing to learn anything that would make him a great hero, such as friendship. He is extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and is optimistic. K.O. has a strong willpower and courage, but is very naive. This was shown in "You're Everybody's Sidekick", when he failed to realize that Red Action, Drupe, and Gregg were making fun of him until Enid pointed it out to him. K.O. often shows that he want nothing more in the world than to help people, as it would help him to get closer to his goal of becoming a true hero, and because it feels good. According to Dendy and her data, she believes that K.O's desire to help others comes from a lack of father figure and want to gain love from others in order to fill that void despite having a loving and caring mother. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-B Name: K.O. (or just KO), Kaio Kincaid (according to Parking Lot Wars), T.K.O., P.K.O. (“Perfect K.O.”) Origin: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Gender: Male Age: 6-11 Classification: Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega employee, Level 3 Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, 4th Wall Awareness, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Danmaku, Sound Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can slow down time to a crawl, but currently lacks control over this power), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Multiple Personalities, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Transformation, Statistics Amplification (With Power Bands and Carbon Fiber Legwarmers. Can enter a “Super Mode” in which his strength and resilience are greatly enhanced), Invisibility (With Invisi-Juice Sample), Size Manipulation (Can enlarge himself with Candy Bar and shrink himself with Mini Burrito), Healing (Can fully revitalize himself with the Medo-Heal-All. The Phoenix Orb can even allow him to recover from being knocked out cold), Toon Force (Which allows Minor Elasticity and Limited Shapeshifting/Body Control). Resistance to the following: Immense Heat, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, and Soul Manipulation (Can survive without his soul in his body) | Same as before on a greatly enhanced scale, Berserker Mode, Rage Power, Electricity Generation, Omnidirectional Energy Waves, Aura, Flight, Teleportation Attack Potency: Building level+ (Can fight Darrell and Shannon alongside Enid and Rad, Sent Lord Boxman flying with a single blow) | At least City Block level (Effortlessly launched Rad into orbit with a single punch, Stomped Rad, Enid, Mr. Gar and Carol, One shot Big Darrell and Mega Darrell without effort, Was able to fight on par with Boxman Jr., Was able to become even stronger 'in his fight with Shadowy Figure by syncromizing with K.O., becoming P.K.O and outfighting Shadowy Figure with little difficulty) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '''(Crossed the circumference of Earth multiple times. Casually produced a blast at this speed, and can keep up with individuals capable of dodging such blasts. Has narrowly dodged laser beams) | At least '''Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Building Class+ | At least City Block Class Durability: Building level+ | At least City Block level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: '''Incredibly naive, Allergic to peanuts, Requires T.K.O. to be in agreement to use his power | T.K.O. is overly violent and reckless, though this doesn’t apply if he is fighting in sync with K.O. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: K.O. | T.K.O. and P.K.O. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 8